jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Maia
'''Maia Acheron' is one of the two main antagonists of The Precursor Legacy. She and her brother were severely infected by an unhealthy exposure to dark eco, which drove them insane, and as a result devised a plan to flood the world with dark eco in order to reshape it to their liking.Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy They were also the leaders behind the rampant attacks on villagers by the lurkers. She and her brother lived in a citadel far north of the continent, before being destroyed in their Precursor robot by Jak and Daxter. History Before The Precursor Legacy Maia Acheron's life prior to The Precursor Legacy remains unknown. Whether or not she and her brother Gol already lived at their citadel or studied dark eco before Samos and Jak arrived is unknown. Similarly, it is unclear whether or not they were aware of the locked gate with the rift gate and rift rider stored behind it on top of their citadel. When Samos discovered Maia was studying dark eco he warned her against it; neither she nor Gol listened and practically disappeared over the next ten years. In actuality, the two were driven mad by the dark substance, though their affectionate sibling relationship remained, and they planned to recreate the world by flooding it with dark eco from the Precursor silos scattered throughout the land. Soon after this, Gol kidnapped the Blue, Red and Yellow Sages to draw from their power and knowledge so that he can carry out his plans. Maia took an apparent equal part as her brother as an antagonist during the game. ''The Precursor Legacy'' During the events of the game, Maia Acheron and Gol Acheron seized control over the race known as Lurkers to search for Precursor artifacts so that they can rebuild and enhance the functional remains of a Precursor robot. Jak and Daxter first encountered them on Misty Island, where they were exploring against Samos' will. They overheard Gol and Maia giving orders to the Lurkers, revealing plans to ransack Sandover Village for the artifacts that the locals may possess. When Daxter was transformed into an ottsel by dark eco, Samos advised that he consult the Acherons, who may be able to transform him back into a human. Jak and Daxter began their journey north, discovering that the other sages were missing as they do so. Gol and Maia confronted Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira at the Red Sage's hut, revealing their plans before disappearing again. As Jak and Daxter prepared to journey to their citadel, Samos was kidnapped by Gol and Maia. Jak and Daxter infiltrated Gol and Maia's fortress as they assumed control of the Precursor robot and began to carry out their plan. Jak fought the robot, Gol, and Maia within it, on top of a dark eco silo. As the robot was about to detonate the silo and flood the surrounding land with dark eco, four towers emitted colored eco beams, thus creating light eco in the center where they met, which Jak used to destroy the robot. Gol and Maia were presumed dead as the robot's remains sunk into the silo. This remained somewhat ambiguous, as Samos stated that "the dark eco probably destroyed them." Characteristics Appearance The fact that Maia is less warped in appearance than her brother may hint that she had not been exposed to dark eco as long as him; however, she is just as mentally infected as him. Like Gol, her skin was turned a grayish-blue color, and there are two patches of a darker color on either side of her face. Maia wears a Precursor metal corset and armor, as well as a headdress that resembles the anteater-like heads of the oracles. While Samos did not suffer a moment of incomprehension when he addressed Maia, it is uncertain whether the changes that she has undergone are as substantial as her brother's—it may be that Samos deduced who she was by the fact that she was with Gol. Personality Maia Acheron's personality before her corruption was never expressed in any way, though it was implied that Samos advised her alone, aside from Gol, not to experiment with dark eco. Because Maia obviously did not heed Samos' advice, it can be deducted that her natural self was either naïve enough, arrogant enough, or stubborn enough to ignore the wisdom of the sage of green eco. Due to the close bond she apparently had with her brother, it could also be deducted that she simply thought it a good idea anyways similar to her brother, though none of this was ever touched upon. Maia appears to be a little more sadistic-leaning than her brother (though Gol was more corrupted than Maia), encouraging the Lurker army to "deal harshly with anyone that strays from the village" as well as making numerous remarks about the kidnapping of the sages, noting that the lack of resistance from the Red Sage was "no fun at all." Abilities Maia uses her mastery of dark eco to fly and also to teleport. Since Jak fights their robot and not Maia herself, it is unknown what her offensive capabilities may be. However, since they were able to capture the other sages, their abilities may be substantial. Gallery Maia Acheron promo render.png|A promotional render of Maia. References Category:Characters in The Precursor Legacy